The Adventure
by sharksfan17
Summary: At the end of Junior year a trip is offered. To travel to Europe and visit places there. Kirstie Martin is attending the trip. She will soon figure out that history will catch up on her. Reid/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Rachelle really did hate the way she was. Not because she wanted to, but because she was forced to. She was currently residing at Dachau. She was the only member of her family left. She was always working at Dachau, up until a year ago.

But she, unlike the other residents there, had a secret. She was in love with a camp guard, James, and he was in love with her. They were both very good at keeping the secret. He made sure that she had it easy. At night, he would take her away. All the other guards thought that he was taking her away to rape her. But he wasnt.

The first time they saw eachother was when he was assigned to her bunker. Number 7. To him, she was the shy girl standing in the back. She looked so sweet, so innocent. Nothing like the pictures that he had in his mind of the jews. Little did he know at this point, Rachelle was ready to die. She had been at Dachau too long. He was like a saviour for her. They officially met when he was making sure that all of the prisioners were there, that none had escaped over the night. They were both young. She was 18 and he was barely 20. He would talk to her when no other guards were looking, she wouldnt talk back to him. In fear that it was a trick. Even if she was ready to die.

"Why wont you talk back to me." He finally asked her one day. His blue eyes were like crystals in the sun. His hair was the exact opposite of hers. He had light blonde hair and she had dark brown hair and eyes.

"Its a trick." She replied so softly he didnt believe that she was talking.

"No its not." He replied and she walked away.

That night was the first night he came to get her. He took her to the Crematorium, they sat behind the building and they talked. Well, he mostly did. She would nod and occasionally say something. After a few month of these events, she finally would talk to him. They became very close.

"I dont want to be here." James told her one night. "I dont believe in this war, or these camps or anything. I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this." She closed her eyes.

"Im the only member of my family that is alive. I watched them all die." She said softly. He was unsure of what to do. He wrapped his arms around her. He did his best to calm her down. Once he calmed her down he took her back to her bunker. The next month they became closer and closer. One night, he finally kissed her. It took a lot of courage, they both knew that if someone caught them, they would both be dead. Five months into their relationship she gave herself to him. After that, it took alot for both of them not to smile at eachother durring the day, they both made it through.

Two months later a horrible event happened. James was given a leave. A new guard was in charge of Rachelle's bunker. He made her work. Every day. She was too sick to work. She at the time was pregnant. No one knew. Not even Rachelle. One day she was put on a train. She was scared out of her mind. Little did she know she was being sent to Auschwitz.

Once she got there. She was given a number, it was tatooed on her arm. She stayed there for a month.

James arrived back at Dachau a month later. He looked all over for Rachelle and he couldnt find her.

One day Rachelle was sent to the 'showers' with a bunch of other people. She soon died from the poison gas.

Later on the same day, American troops invaded Dachau. Killing some of the guards. James was one of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know that this chapter is sad, but it is needed for the rest of the story. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow, which will have the main characters and the covenant characters that we all love.

Please Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I dont own anything!

I jolted awake. I was currently sleeping on the plane ride to London. I sat up, I had been sleeping on the pull out tray. It took me a few moments to adjust to where I was.

"You okay?" I heard Tyler ask me from the seat next to me. I looked at him.

"Yeah. Bad dream. That's it." I said nervously.

"It was just a dream." Tyler said calming me down. He was my best friend. We had known each other forever. He never hung out with me though. He was always hanging out with the other sons of Ipswich. We trusted each other with the secrets we couldn't tell anyone else. He was the reason why I was on this trip. I rested my head down on the tray again. I attempted to fall back asleep but the plane began to bounce, which freaked me out. Tyler noticed this. He grabbed my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes it stopped. I could see Reid walking over to where Tyler was sitting so I sat up and focused on something else. I dug around my bag and found a book. I opened it up and began to read or appear to. I also put in my head phones. Tyler smiled and laughed.

"What's up?" Reid asked Tyler.

"Nothing really. Just watching movies." Tyler replied.

"I'm sorry you have to sit with miss boring." Reid said and Tyler shrugged his shoulders. Reid and I have never gotten along. Tyler knew it so he never told Reid that he and I were friends.

"Movies help a lot."

"You try sitting next to Caleb." I tried not to smile. "Unless, we can get Kirstie to move." I stared at my book. I did not want to move at all. I hated planes and Tyler knew that he could help keep me calm.

"There is an hour left in the flight. I think you can handle Caleb."Tyler said.

"Whatever man." Reid said and he turned and left.

"Thanks." I said to Tyler.

"Anytime." He replied. The test of the plane ride was smooth. No bumps. We landed in London and we had two hours until our flight to Munich. I sat alone in the airport while Tyler hung out with Caleb, Pouge and Reid. Once we boarded the plane to Berlin, I was sitting next to Tyler again so I was happy about that. The not so good part was that I was in between him and Reid. This flight was so much worse than the last one. It was raining and storming in London. There was a lot of turbulence which was not good for me. I did my best to keep calm. That didnt work out too well. Eventually Tyler slyly grabbed my hand. It was an hour flight to Berlin. Once we landed we walked ot of the airport and went onto the bus that would take us to our hotel. We arrived at our hotel and were assigned room mates. My room mate was Kate, Pouge's girlfriend. I didnt know her that well but from what I heard she loved to be in the know of all of the gossip. I hoped that she was a nice person, after all, I would have to room with her the entire trip. One month, all over Europe. She grabbed our room key and went up to the room without even telling me the room. I could tell from that moment that this was going to be a great month with my lovely room mate. I walked up the stairs, following some of the other people from school. I hoped that we had the same room.

After an hour of searching, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Tyler.

_Who are you rooming with?_

_Reid, who else. Why?_

_Because Kate ran off with my room key and I dont know what room we are in. _I explained.

_Hold on._ A few seconds later I got a room number. _518_

_Thanks. _I walked down the hallway and too my room. I knocked on the door.

"Hello." Kate said opening the door.

"Hi." I replied. I walked into the door and over to the bed that didnt have things all over it. I set my suitcase down on the other bed and Kate just staired at me. I reached into my suitcase and grabbed my alarm clock for the morning. I set it to local time in Berlin and sat down on the bed. Kate threw me the key.

"Ill see you downstairs for dinner." She said. She turned and left. She closed the door behind her. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my journal. I wrote about my journey to Berlin. Once I finished writing, I felt my phone vibrate.

_Where are you? Everyone is down here for dinner. _It was Tyler.

_I'm on my way down. _I walked out of my room and locked the door behind me. I walked over to the elevator and pushed the call button. I waited a few moments. The elevator eventually came. I got into the elevator and pushed the 1st floor button.

_I love you Rachelle. _I looked back towards the hallway of our floor and saw Reid Garwin running towards the elevator door. I pushed the button that kept the door open and he walked into the elevator.

"Thanks." He said to me once the elevator door closed. The ride to the first floor was silent. He let me walk out of the elevator first. I went down the hall to the restaraunt there was only one empty seat, which was for Reid. At the table with Tyler, Caleb, Pouge and Kate. I sat alone. Once I ate my dinner I went back up to the room. I unlocked my room and passed off the room key to Kate so she could stay out as late as she wanted to. I took a shower and fell asleep ready for tomorrow in Berlin.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day to my alarm beeping. I heard Kate mumble something. I got up and went over to my suitcase. I got out a t shirt and jeans and I went into the bathroom and I changed. By the time I was done Kate had barely gotten up. I gathered my things that I would need for the day. My passport, wallet and my backpack. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket. I was on my way down to breakfast. As I closed the door behind me, I felt my phone vibrate.

_Meet you in the lobby?_ Tyler asked me.

_Sure._ I replied back. I finished walking towards the elevator. I pushed the down arrow I waited for the elevator to come. I got into the elevator and went to the first floor. Once I got there Tyler was waiting for me. He was sitting on a couch, facing the elevator area. I sat down across from him.

"How is Kate?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really know. We don't talk to each other. Why?"

"No reason. She was just complaining that she didn't get a better roommate when she was hanging out with Pouge last night." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I could care less. We have different lifestyles. All we do is sleep in that room anyways." I said and Tyler laughed.

"Yeah." We heard the ding of the elevator and we both went silent. Reid rounded the corner.

"Is the restaurant open?" Reid asked, not noticing me.

"Not yet." Tyler replied. Reid walked over to where I was sitting and he sat down next to me. I kept silent while the two boys talked. I got up to see if the door was opened for breakfast yet. It was.

"What is she doing down here?" I heard Reid ask Tyler.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tyler responded. I walked back over to the guys.

"Its open." I said in my usual soft voice. Tyler got up. Reid didn't. It was probably because Tyler was so use to my soft voice and Reid wasn't.

"What?" Reid asked.

"The restaurant is open." Tyler said once again. Reid stood up. He walked over to me. He smiled at me and walked towards the restaurant. I did not understand Reid Garwin one bit.

After the group ate breakfast we boarded the bus and we were off to the town center of Berlin. There we were dropped off to do whatever we wanted to do for the day. Tyler, of course went off with his group of friends. I was so excited that another group was joining ours tomorrow days in Berlin. Our teacher let us go with a list of things we had to see today. We had to bring the tickets back to her at the end of the day. Today we had to see the Checkpoint Charlie Museum, the Holocaust Museum and the German History Museum. I was off to find the German history museum. I figured that I would probably spend the most time at the Checkpoint Charlie museum. I finished my museum adventure at around 6. We were meeting where we got dropped off at 6:30, which gave me time to walk back. Once I got back, I waited a few minutes for everyone to show up. We got back onto the bus and back to the hotel for dinner. After we ate, I took the key from the front desk first. I went up to my room. I took a shower and walked back into the room. Kate was sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She said to me. I looked at her. I shrugged my shoulders. I was all for giving people second chanced.

"Its okay."

"Why dont you come hang out with me and the guys. I could use another girl in the group." She said.

"Sure." I said to her.

"Good!" She said. She grabbed my hand and the key and we took off into the boys room. She began banging on the closed door. Pouge opened it a few seconds later. She went into the room, with me behind her. "Guys, this is my room mate Kirstie." She said and I waved.

"Hi." I said to them.

"This is Pouge and Caleb. Reid and Tyler should be in here soon." Just as she finished saying that, Tyler and Reid walked in.

"Hey guys." Reid said. He walked over to the desk and sat on top of it. I leaned against the wall. The five of them began talking, I just stood there silently.

"You okay?" Kate asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just really tired still." I lied.

"You can go back to your room. We arent stopping you." Reid said and Caleb smacked him on the head.

"Could you be more of a jackass." Caleb said to him.

"Its fine. I was thinking about going back anyways." I said good night and I walked back to my room.

_Rachelle. _I heard a voice say. There was another person in the hall, so I ignored the voice. It sounded like the same voice I heard yesterday when I was in the elevator.

_Rachelle. _I heard it again. I turned around and saw Reid walking down the hallway. I continued walking to my room. I tried opening the door but it was locked.

_Great. _I thought to myself. I turned around and Reid was standing right behind me.

"Forget something?" He asked giving me one of his infamous smirks. He was holding the key in his hand.

"Thanks." I said and I tried grabbing the key from him but he pulled it away.

"I'm sorry. About what I said earlier."

"Its okay." I said to him. I tried grabbing the key from him.

"Sure you dont want any company?" I shoved him and he laughed. "Looks like tonight isnt my lucky night." He tossed me the key. I opened the door.

"It never will be."

"Never say never." He said before turning and walking back down to his friends.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I dont own anything! Two updates in one day! Im doing pretty well! This chapter should explain some things better.

We woke up too early in the morning. It was probably because I still jet lagged.

"Kirstie!" I heard Kate yell snapping me out of my glare. I was staring out of the window. I turned and looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"We are going to play a game of cards. Want to join?" She asked me.

"Sure." I replied. I got up and I walked to the back of the bus. We were on a five hour bus ride to Munich. I had attepted to sleep but Kate had woke me up. I sat down next to Reid .

"What are we playing?" I asked.

"Hearts." Reid replied, looking right at me. I rolled my eyes. We played the game for a few hours, until Reid and Tyler fell asleep. Kate looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I whispered to her.

"It was Reids decision to play cards." She said and I looked at him. He had his head resting on the window. I had to admit, he looked really cute. I leaned my head against the chair and I drifted off.

_It was late at night. Rachelle wasnt sure if James was coming to see her. By the way the moon shone in the sky. She was getting nervous. When ever he was late, she always felt like this. Like someone had caught him. Someone knew about them. All the other people in the bunker were sleeping. She was on the floor, sitting, waiting. He finally came to her. He roughly grabbed her hand like always and dragged her out of the bunker. He went over to their usual spot. He sat down behing the building and she sat next to him. He looked stressed. _

_"Whats wrong?" Rachelle asked him. _

_"Just a bad day." He said. He leaned his head against the wall. She began to gently rub his arm. He smiled and pulled her closer to him She leaned her head against his shoulder and they talked. _

I woke up with a loud voice in my ear. It was our teacher, who found the microphone. I sat up and noticed that I was leaning on Reid. He had his arms wrapped around me.

"Just like my dream." I said to myself. We went over a bump in the road and Reid, Tyler and Kate woke up. I was suddenly glad that I had woken up when I did. Or it would have been bad. But, Reid still had one arm wrapped around me. I pulled it away and he smirked. I got up and went back to my seat. Once I got ther I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it.

_He really likes you. _It was from Tyler. I shook my head. Thats a lie, its Reid Garwin. He dosent date.

_No he dosent._

_All right. Find out by yourself. _He said and I shut my phone. The teacher talked over the loud speaker for a while longer. We were just outside of Munich. We were driving to the hotel. We were going to get settled at the hotel, then we were going to Dachau. I had this funny feeling in my stomach. I didnt want to go there. We arrived at the hotel at noon. We ate lunch at the hotel and put our stuff into our rooms. Kate was very happy about where our room was located, right across the hall from Caleb and Pouge's. We were on the bus again to Dachau. We arrived there at one, we had untill six to explore the whole location. The whole class walked through the door. I just stood there. Staring at it. Like I had been there before, which I hadnt.

_Arbeit mach frei. _

"Work brings freedom." I said to myself. I was supprised. I didnt even know any German. The whole group began to walk away. Before I could think twice, I walked through the gate and followed the rest of the group. As I looked around I felt memories come to me. Not mine, but someone elses. Someone who had been here when it was a concentration camp. We walked into a building and waited. We saw a film about what happened at Dachau. Once that was over, I began to look at the museum part. As I walked through the museum, I could see more and more memories enter my mind. I finished the museum quickly. I walked out of the museum and towards the bunkers. I looked in the bunkers and it made me sick. All of thoes people cramed into such a small place. I walked out of the bunker and down the rows of bunkers. I was drawn towards bunker number 7. I walked over to its side and I sat down. Almost like I was waiting for something. I got up and walked around. I had no clue where I was going. I found myself at the back of the crematorium. Once I got there I sat down. I put my head in my hands and I cried. I had no clue why, but I did. I heard footsteps approaching where I was. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked up. It was Reid. He sat down next to me and he just held me.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Reid spoke it was quietly. In a voice that was so unlike him.

"Did he bring you here too?"

"Who?" I asked him.

"James." He replied. I shook my head.

"Rachelle." I said to him. He looked at me. "What?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to figure out why we are both here." He rested his head against the wall. I began to think also. I looked a little bit to the left and I saw a indentation in the wall. I sat up, out of Reid's grasp and I ran my fingers over the indentation. I looked closer at the engraving. It said Rachel and James. My eyes went wide.

"Reid." I said to him. I grabbed his arm and brought him down to my eye sight, which was a little lower than his. He was only a few inches taller than me. He was around 5'10 and I was 5'6. He saw the engraving.

"So that explains it. Something had to have happened here." He said. He grabbed my hand, which shocked me. It seemed so unlike him to do something like that. I looked at him. He must have realized what he had done and the look on my face. He shrugged and smiled at me. Not a smirk, a real smile.

"Have you had any dreams, or visions?" I said. Then I realized how crazy that sounds. I was about to speak again. But I remembered a conversation that Tyler and I had when he was thirteen. He said something about an ancient secret about him and his three other friends having powers of some sort.

"On the bus, I had fallen asleep and I had a dream that I was a guard here. I had been in a bad mood the entire day, because I didn't want to be there. I hated what was going on. At night, I came to get you and I felt whole when I was with you." He said. I thought back on what he said. I felt whole when I was with you. "James died here. He was trying to protect the camp and an American soldier shot him." I took in a deep breath.

"When you say you, you mean that we were them in a past life?"

"Yeah."He said and I smiled. "There must have been a strong connection between the two of them." I nodded.

"I had a dream that I was a prisoner here." I said and he nodded. "You were the one who saved me. My first year here, I worked so hard. I knew that if I kept on working the way I did I wouldn't last that much longer. Then you came and made everything stop. I have had other dreams like this one. I know that she was killed at Auschwitz. "

"It seemed like they were perfect for each other." He said and I nodded. He raised his hand and gently stroked my cheek. We heard footsteps approaching where we both were.

"Reid?" I heard a voice ask. It was Tyler. I was so happy that it was Tyler and not someone else. Tyler looked over to where we both were sitting. "What's going on?" He asked looking at both of us.

"Nothing." Reid said. "I just wanted to see the back of the crematorium. See if anyone reason could escape from here. But Kirstie beat me back here and we were just talking."

"Reid you never just talk." Tyler said then he looked to me. "Kirstie." He said, waiting for me to reply to him.

"It's true. We just talked." I said to him. I got up and walked back to the main camp area. As I passed Tyler he grabbed my arm.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked me.

"No. He would never hurt me." I replied. He nodded and let me go. As I walked back to the bunkers, I was wondering what the guys were talking about. Reid probably thinks that Tyler likes me or something, which is untrue because Tyler's girlfriend is my best friend. He had promised my parents to watch out for me on the trip. He was the one who convinced me that I should go on the trip. After I signed up, the rest  
of Tyler's friends signed up also, which was a shock to Tyler, who wanted a summer free from Reid. Shocking I know. I approached bunker 7 and I sat down on the side again. I sat there for a few moments, I looked at my watch. It was getting close to six so I headed towards the bus. I sat towards the front, Where I knew that no one would sit. I didn't really feel like talking. I just wanted to process the events of the day. I was staring out the window and I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked and it was Reid .He was just silent, Which was very unlike him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Tyler and I got in a fight." He said and my eyes went wide. They never fought. I guess that Tyler released some of his anger that he had been holding in for a long time. He would always come to me and tell me how Reid was always bossing him around and I wished I could say something to Reid about being nicer to Tyler, but Ty never wanted me to, so I didn't. The bus driver started the bus and we left for the hotel.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"No thanks." He said. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I got it out and looked at it while Reid wasn't paying any attention. I looked at the new text message that I had from Tyler.

After dinner can we talk in your room?

Sure.

The rest of the night Reid hung out by me. He ate dinner next to me. We talked a lot and we actually have a lot in common. Everyone was looking at us strangely. No one had ever seen him hang out with someone other than his usual buddies. I guess no one thought that he had any other friends. After dinner, he came up my room with me. We were sitting on my bed, sharing more dreams that we have had about Rachelle and James. Kate walked in. She looked at the two of us and smiled. We both knew what she was thinking, after all Kate is the queen of gossip.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." She said then left the room. Reid and I looked at each other.

"I think I should go make sure that Kate is okay when she tells Tyler about what she saw. Night Kirstie." He said and then he left my room. A few seconds later I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened  
it and it was Tyler. He walked in my room.

"What was the fight all about?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied. He was just as talkative as Reid was just after the fight happened.

"What was the fight about? No one is telling me and I'm just trying to help." Tyler shook his head.

"You." He replied.

"What did you mean me?" I asked him.

"I was just trying to make sure that he didn't hurt you. He got all defensive. Wondering why I cared about you, if you were hurt at all. I told him that I had promised your parents that you would be home safely. I told him about our friendship or it would have been a lot worse than it was. Before he stormed off he told me that he liked you." I just stared at him.

"No he didn't."

"Yeah he did. Now, please tell me what you were talking about." He asked. Tyler had always hated stuff being kept from him.

"I will. Once you and Reid are okay again."

"He just needs time to cool down. I'll talk to him when I get to the room." He said.

"Well I need to take a shower. So I'll talk to you in the morning." I said.

"Night." He replied and he left the room. I got up and took a shower. After that I went to bed, or at least I attempted too. Kate walked into the room a few minutes later. She didn't care if I was sleeping or not. She just wanted to know what happened. So I told her that we ran into each other at the crematorium and that we just started talking.

"Cool." She said. She went off and I fell asleep.

We had to wake up super early in the morning the next day. We were heading to Luzern, Switzerland. I tiredly got onto the bus and I found a seat where I could sleep on the ride over there. My plan was working well until Reid walked over and sat down next to me.

"Did you and Tyler stop arguing?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. The bus driver started the bus and we were on our way. I leaned against Reid and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

We spent the next two days in Lucerne and then we traveled to Verona, Italy. We stayed there for two nights also. I got onto the bus early one morning. We went up to Vienna. Stayed there for two nights We had to leave early for some unknown reason. Our guide said that we had a surprise place that we were going to stop at today. Reid came and sat down next to me. Tyler came up and sat in the row in front of us. We still haven't told Tyler about Rachelle and James. I think that he had forgotten about it. We drove a long time to get to where we were going. Once we got to Austria she still wouldn't tell us where we were going. I had fallen asleep on Reid sometime during the trip.

I woke up to Reid shaking me.

"What?" I asked and he just smiled at me. I knew that this was not going to be good.

"We were going to a water park. But it's closed for renovations so guess where we are going."

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Where are we going?"

"Auschwitz." He whispered. I shook my head.

"I can't go there." I half whispered half spoke. We were careful because Tyler was in front of us. "Dachau was bad enough!"

"Well get through it together." He said and pulled me into his arms. I nodded.

Everything was going well until we got our tour guide. She took us to the train arrival station. We saw the same sign that they saw when they entered Dachau. _Arbeit mach frei. _

"All right. We are going to have a simulation of what actually happened when prisoners arrived here." I clung onto Reid's arm. She picked out some kids to be guards, Tyler was one of them. The rest of us were supposed to split up, men and women. I wasn't moving and neither was Reid. The other kids looked at us. They knew that something had been going on between us, but they didn't know what.

"Now, there was usually a couple like this, on a not so busy day. They wouldn't separate from each other and a guard would have to separate them or kill them. Guard." She said walking over to Tyler and she gave him a slight nudge. It was like Tyler was on the walk of shame. He walked over to me and pulled me away from Reid. I didn't know that he was that strong. The guide randomly split the two groups into four. I was in the first group. The second group was sent immediately to the gas chambers. Kate was in that group. Another guide showed up to take them away. My group was fortunate. We were able to live, however long that may be. Three more guides showed up. Two to the boys side and one to ours. To the people who weren't sent to the gas chamber immediately, we were given a card. How long we lived there before being gassed. I looked at my card. Two months. Just as long as Rachelle was here. The main tour guide called off months and we were supposed to go with a guide to the chamber when our months were called. I went when they called two months. Reid also had a two months card. We walked together to the chamber. Once we got to the gas chamber the guard began explaining what happened once they entered the area. I was drawn to a corner of the room. Reid was watching me as I wandered. I stopped in the corner. I knew exactly what had happened. Rachelle had died there. In that exact spot.

"Rachelle died here." I said to Reid. He nodded and put his arms around me. I had some tears escaping my eyes. We just stood in that spot until we were able to leave the chamber. After that we were free to look around the camp. I just found a bench and I sat down. I didn't really want to explore. That simulation was good enough for me. Caleb and Pouge walked over to us.

"You guys died too." Reid said.

"Yeah. Have either of you seen Kate?" Pouge asked. Reid and I both shook our heads.

"No. Sorry." I said. Pouge walked off. Caleb sat down on the other side of me. After a few minutes Tyler showed up.

"Well, Well, Well. Isn't it the best guard in the world." Reid said. Tyler smiled.

"Sorry you died guys." He said.

"Asshole." Reid said.

"Hey, he could have killed us at the very begining." I said to Reid.

"True." Tyler said. Our guide called us over and we all headed back on the bus for a 5 hour drive to Prauge. As we were walking to the bus, I thought about how Rachelle got to Auschwitz. Usually, they were only sent there when they were ill. As far as I knew, Rachelle was healthy. We passed the hospital at Auschwitz on our way out. I froze. Reid ran right into me.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me.

"I know why Rachelle was sent here." I told him.

"Would you like to share?"

"She was pregnant. That is why she left at Dachau. She couldnt work so they sent her away." It was all making sence to me. Reid gave me a hug. We walked back to the bus and we sat behing Tyler.

"Do I want to know what took you two so long.

"Not really." Reid said before I could say anything. I leaned my head on Reids shoulder and I fell asleep.

Please Review!

A/N: I have never been to Auschwitz, but I did take the virtual online tour so, I dont know if they actually do a tour like that but it would be cool!


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weekd flew by. We had traveled all over Europe and we were flying from Moscow to London. This time, I was sitting in between Tyler and Reid. Once we landed in London. We took a bus ride up to Edinburgh. I slept on the bus. Once we got to Edinburgh, we went to our hotel. Kate and I unpacked our things. We were staying here for three days, then flying home. I didnt want to go home. I didnt know what would happen to Reid and I, I really didnt know what was going on between us. He never asked me out, but we always flirted with eachother. I heard a knock at the door. Kate walked over and answered it.

"Can I come in?" Reid asked her. She must have nodded because I didnt hear her speak. Reid walked into the room. He walked over to me.

"Want to go for a walk." I looked at the time. 8, our teacher didnt want us out past 8.

"But-" I started to say but Kate said things quicker.

"You two go, I will cover for you." She said.

"Thanks Kate." Reid said. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room. We went down the elevator and out of the hotel.

"Where are we going?"

"Dont know." He said. We walked down the streets and I was looking around in amazement. It was so beautiful, I didnt even notice that I had stopped to look around. Reid walked up to me and he pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked by his action. I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck. His hands rested at the small of my back. I pulled away. Our lips were only inches apart. Our foreheads were resting against eachother. He smiled.

"You are too cute."

"Thanks?" He laughed.

"I have been wanting to ask you something."

"What?"

"Each year, my family goes to a place called Aruba, its an island in the caribbean. Want to come?"

"I dont know. I would love too. Im not sure if I can afford it."

"Dont worry about it. Ill pay for everything."

"I cant-" I stared to say but he kissed me.

"After all, what are boyfriends for?" He said and I laughed.

"I'll ask my parents when I get home."

"Sounds like a plan." He said. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked around the town. We got back to out hotel at midnight. Once I got to my room Kate was sitting on her bed. I knew that she was waiting for me to get back so I could tell her what happened. We stayed up till one talking. She wanted to know everything that happened.

"You know, he really likes you." She said as we were both lying in our beds.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have never seen him treat anyone like this before, ever." I smiled and I fell asleep.

The next few days flew by. Soon, we were leaving from the london airport to go home. I was sitting next to Reid. We were about to land when Reid spoke.

"The guys and I were thinking of going to nickys tonigh. Want to come?"

"I dont know." I said. "Ill have to check. I'll call you though." The plane landed and we got off the plane, and got our luggage. We walked to the exit. My parents were standing there. I walked over to them and I gave them each hugs.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you too." My mom said. Reid walked over to me.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi Reid, this is my mom Serena and my dad Rob. Mom, dad this is my friend Reid." I said. Reid shook my parent's hand. My mom seemed impressed.

"Did you tell them the exciting news?" Reid asked me.

"No." I said hoping that he would tell them, because I had no clue what he was saying.

"What news?" My dad asked.

"When we were on the trip, Kirstie got the exciting news that she was one of the few students at Spencer who was asked to spend the summer at a program in Aruba. I thought that that would be the first thing that you told them." He said.

"It slipped my mind for a few minutes."

"Thats great!" My mom said. My dad looked suspicious.

"How much does it cost?" My mom asked me.

"Its free. I got the phone call also." Reid said.

"I'm not sure about this."My dad said.

"Please dad." I begged.

"All right." He finally said.

"Thank you."

"The plane leaves on Sunday." Reid said. My parents and I left the airport. A few seconds later I felt my phone vibrate. It was Reid.

_I miss you already._

_How did you do that?_

_Years and years of practice. See you on Sunday. _Once I got home, I showed my parents all the pictures. I gave them their gifts. Once I got to my room, I began to pack for Aruba. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Reid.

_Sorry, I cant got to Nickys. I dont want to push it. _

I laid down on my bed and I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up on Sunday morning very excited for the day. I took a shower an put on jeans and a t shirt. I could not wait to see Reid again. Even if it has only been a few days. I went into the living room and my mom was sitting at the table.

"Where is dad?" I asked her.

"He had to go to work. He says have a nice trip. What to you have to be at the airport."

"I dont remember. Hold on." I said. I walked out of the room and got out my phone.

_What time do I have to be at the airport._

_11._

_Thanks. _I looked at the time and it was 9:45. I walked back into the living room.

"What time?" Mom asked.

"11." I replied.

"Lets get going." My mother said. I grabbed my suitcase and got into the car. My mother drove me to the airport. We got to the airport at 10:30. My mom always loved to be early to things. Once we got to the airport, I saw Reid standing outside of a drop off place, standing next to some strange man. My mom pulled up along next to him. Reid got my bag out from the back seat. He put it up along the sidewalk.

"Its nice to see you again, Mrs. Martin." Reid said.

"Nice to see you too."

"This is Mr. Glass. He will be going there with us, since we are the last two people to arrive for the trip." Reid said and my mom shook Mr. Glass's hand.

"Well, I should let you guys go. Bye Kirstie." My mom said and she gave me a hug. She got into her car and she left. We watched her drive away. Once she was far enough away Reid spoke.

"Thanks Mark."

"Your welcome. See you when you get home." With that, he left.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"Our caretaker." I rolled my eyes. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the ticket counter. Once we got our tickets, we went through security and to our gate. We sat there for a while, then we borded our plane at one. The plane ride to Aruba was around 4 hours and 45 minutes. The plane ride was very smooth. So, I was very happy. We landed in Aruba at 6. I had been staring out the window the entire landing, looking at how beautiful the water was. I couldnt wait to land and get out of the airplane. We got out of the plane and went through customs and we got out lugage. Once we got out of the airport we got a taxi, that would talke us who knows where, well Reid knew, he just wasnt telling me. We were by a bunch of houses. He stopped at one. It was huge.

"This is it." Reid said. He got out of the taxi, and the driver got out our lugage. Reid paid the driver and he drove off. I was standing looking at the house.

"Its a summer home." He said. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me into the house. It was huge. From what I could see was that there was a pool in the back yard. He led me abound the house, and showed me my room on the second floor. I set my bag's down.

"If you want we can either go swiming now, or eat then swim." He said.

"I dont care either one is good."

"Do you want to eat?"

"Sure." I said. We walked down the stairs, to the level with the kitchen and living room, and out the front door. Reid locked the house and opened the garage. He got onto a black suzuki motorcycle.

"Come on." He yelled over the loud noise. He closed the garage and I got on. He drove to a restartaunt close to where we were, It was by all the hotels. We ate dinner at local hang out. Reid was telling me how he and his family always came here. His father bought the house here.

"So, I told my mom that we would go visit her, is that okay?"

"Yeah. Sure, you mean she dosent stay at the house."

"Normally, she does but I told her that I was bringing a friend so she booked a hotel for herself."

"I dont mind if she stays." I said.

"Its okay. Ever since my dad died, she has hated being at the house." He said. After arguing for a few minutes, he paid for dinner. We took the bike to a few hotels down the road. Reid pulled out his phone and he dialed a number. After a few minutes he began walking to the elevator. I followed him. He hung up his phone. He pushed the 7 button.

"We are looking for room number 7823." He said. We found the room number and Reid knocked on the door. A blonde lady answered the door.

"Hi mom." Reid said and he walked into the room.

"Reid." She said. I walked into the room along with Reid.

"This is your friend?" She asked, Reid nodded.

"Mom. This is Kirstie." He said.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Garwin." I said and she smiled.

"Where did you find her Reid, she is nice."

"Thanks." I said. We walked into the room and Reid and I took a seat on the couch. We stayed at the hotel for a while longer. Meredith seemed very nice. Once we left the hotel, Reid drove back to the house.

"Want to go swimming?" Reid asked once we walked inside.

"Sure." I said. We walked upstairs and got ready for a night swim.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I dont own anything.

When I woke up the next morning I had forgotten where I was. I got out of bed and I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I saw how blue the sky was outside. Reid was sitting on the counter. Drinking coffee.

"What do you wanna do today?" He asked me.

"How about going to the beach?"

"Good thing I told my mom to rent us a palapa." I laughed at his comment.

"Good." I said.

"Want to leave in a few?" He asked me.

"Sure." We walked upstairs and I went into my room and I changed into my swimsuit and my cover up. I walked down stairs and Reid was waiting for me.

"ready?" He asked me. I nodded. We walked outside and got onto his bike. We drove to the same hotel that his mother was staying at. He parked his bike and we walked to the lobby. We walked out towards the ocean and we looked all over for Meredith. We eventually found her. Next to the bar.

"Of course." Reid muttered.

"What?" I asked

"She didn't take dad's death too well." He said and I nodded.

"Well. Isn't it nice to see you too. " She said once she saw the two of us.

"Hi mom." Reid said.

"Hi Meredith." I said.

"Order anything you two want. I started a tab." She got up from where she was sitting. She walked away towards her palapa. So we would have to find her. Again. Reid walked over to the bar.

"Want anything?" He asked me.

"Sure. I'll have a coke."

"You know, you can actually have something to drink."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Did you change your mind."

"Nope." I said smiling. He laughed. He ordered himself a rum punch. We walked away, on our way to find Meredith again. Once we found her. We set our things down. We put on our sunscreen and headed towards the water. Once I stepped I. It felt so nice. We walked farther away from the shore. I eventually couldn't stand up so I stopped. Reid stopped also. We were watching all of the fun water activities pass us by.

"Wanna rent something?"

"Sure." I said.

"Let's go." He said. We went back towards the shore and found a place. We rented a jet ski. I wasn't too excited about it. But I trusted Reid to not go that fast on it. But then again. It was Reid. We got onto the jet ski and he took off, slowly at first, then he went faster. I held on tighter to him.

"You okay back there?" Reid yelled.

"Yeah." I yelled back. We rode almost all the way to the end of the island before Reid turned around and went back. We dropped off the jet ski and went back to where Meredith was sitting. We were suppressed to find out that our jet ski ride took most of the day.

"How was the jet ski?" She asked. We could see the cups piled up on the table.

"It was fun." Reid said.

"So I was thinking about going to a nice dinner one night. I hope you two brought something nice to wear."

"I did." Reid said. That wasn't helping. Meredith turned to me.

"I don't. Sorry."

"That is fine. We will have to go into town and find you something."

"Okay." I said.

"What do you want to do now?" Reid asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't care." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Want to go back home?" he asked

"Sure." I replied

We said good bye to Meredith and got on to Reid's bike. We drove back to the house. We got back to the house and we set our stuff down.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Well then." He said. In one quick move he lifted me up, bridal style and was carrying me into the ocean.

"Reid!" I yelled. I kept on moving around trying to release his grip on me. He carried me out to the pool and he dropped me in.

"Reid!" I yelled again. He jumped in the pool also. I was not happy with him. He came up from the water, lauighing. "This isnt funny!" I said. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist.

"Having fun yet?"

"You have no idea." I said. I bent my head down and I kissed him gently.

Please Review!


End file.
